Suddenly Human
by megacoldfusion
Summary: after encountering Arachnid, Arcee is wondering what it's like to be human and after meeting Jack's next door neighbor Johnny Five she opens her eyes to discover she is a human for a day. Be careful, what you wish for because you might just get it.


**Suddenly Human**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Transformers Prime characters are owned by Hasbro and Johnny Five is owned by 20<strong>**th**** century fox **

* * *

><p><strong>:Jasper, Nevada, USA 0:9:30 pm Friday night:<strong>

Riding along on his partner is a Caucasian human through the streets of Jasper, Nevada as he is on his way home for the night. He is about 5 ft 7 150lbs with short jet black hair and brown eyes. He is dressed a light tan shirt, with a white long sleeved t-shirt, dark blue pants and black and white sneakers. Along with that he is wearing a helmet on his head like his mother told him to.

His birthday was a few days ago, some birthday in which he encountered his partner's worst enemy Arachnid. His name is Jack Darby and he is now seven-teen years old. It's a bright and warm night as stars can be seen in the sky along with that the full moon is fully lit. He had just left the auto-bot's base in the mountains outside of Jasper as he is heading home for the night.

Unknown to anyone except for a few humans like Jack Darby, she is from cyberton. She served for many mega cycles in the great war and after the war she went on to be on Team Prime. She is Optimus Prime's go-to gal, what she lacks in physical form she has in finesse, speed, personality and athleticism. She is one dangerous female transformer if trifled with. The losses of Tailgate and Cliff jumper still haunt her very circuits.

Thankfully their sparks are watching down upon her. A few days ago as humans would call it an old enemy Arachnid showed up things turned to the worse until Jack's bravery impressed her. Her name is Arcee and she is on Team Prime, her partner is Jack who has become found of him. In her robot mode she has an appearance of a female but not female in organic terms.

He is still human.

Flesh, and Blood, an organic

She began to wonder _"What is it like to be human?" _as she drives Jack to his place for the evening "_It must be interesting to be one, who am I kidding I am a transformer"_

"Arcee you seem a little too quiet." said Jack while sitting on her while driving "Don't tell me your thinking about Arachnid again?"

"No Jack," said Arcee "Tell me what's it like to be organic…human you mean."

"Uh….well." said Jack "You get to experience many things, like eating….uh kissing a girl, sex." He is getting a little embarrassed at this "Uh, learning to grow up and learning to grow old when you die. Why ask Arcee were you organic alien at one time?"

"No, I was born from the all spark on cyberton like any transformer" said Arcee as she turned a corner "This sex you mentioned….is this, a human mating ritual."

"Y-yeah" stuttered Jack Darby "It…uh the birds and the bees."

"Birds and Bee's….I don't understand." Said Arcee in a confused tone in her voice

"Birds lay eggs and Bee's make honey." said Jack

"Interesting." said Arcee she turned a corner as she is now on Jack's block towards his home.

"_What was that about?" _thought Jack as he can see his house up ahead and his mother's car parked on the driveway "_Guess the experience fighting Arachnid once again shook her to the core_." He shrugged his shoulders and Arcee stopped right next to his mother's car June Darby. Then as he got off Arcee as he will put her in the garage his mother came walking out the front door.

Guess she has to go to work.

Again!

June Darby is tall about 5 ft 9 130 pounds with a nurse's outfit on with black shoes, brown eyes and long pony tail hair. She was once married as her husband mysteriously disappeared one day, so she nullified the marriage. She works crazy hours but manages to spend some time with her son Jack.

Recently her son got a vehicle a blue spots motorcycle and at first she was reluctant to let him have it, but her son insisted on keeping it for himself. So of course her rule is as long as he has a helmet on he can ride it and now his helmet is on. June considers this a big responsibility for her son. She smiled at him warmly.

"Right on time Jack." smiled June as she is walking to her car to get in "Food is in the refrigerator, I'll be working late tonight."

"You mean you actually went shopping, mom." Jack rubbed the back of his head as he put his helmet down on Arcee's seat "Gee and here I thought I was going to have tofu tonight."

"Very funny young man." Said June as she opened the door to her car, started it up "Stay out of trouble, when I am gone and don't stay out here too much, you know how are next door neighbor can be way too chatty for his own good…ugh." She drives away afterwards in her white car.

"I agree with you on that." muttered Jack Darby as he is about to put Arcee in the garage for the night

"Who's your neighbor, sounds like a guy who never shuts up." said Arcee

"He's not a guy….everyone in the neighborhood tries to avoid him." said Jack "He's-"he is interrupted by a voice behind him.

"Jackson Darby, welcome home teenage human" said the person in the high pitched voice." How have you been on this wonderful evening?"

Jack Darby turned around and spotted his neighbor some celebrity who used to be famous in the 1980's. Now he is just annoying to everyone around him as he moved from New York City years ago. He is gold colored with numerous of objects around his robotic body. From what he has learned in history this robot was once a created war machine in the later stages of the cold war.

A SAINT Number 5 in which it's an arcronym for Strategic Artificially Intelligent Nuclear Transport a nova robot. After a freakish accident involving a lighting storm he became what his name is Johnny Five. To this day he reads imput and has an American citizen ship, also there is a clam that he is alive. He rolled up to their driveway and sees a blue spots bike.

"Hello Johnny, I'm fine." Sighed Jack and thought "_I hope he doesn't talk too much_"

"Relax Jackie boy….I'm just playing with you dawg." said Johnny Five in a gangster voice "Oooo nice vehicle an Aprilia RSV 1000 R very nice hardware."

"_Is he is transformer."_ thought Arcee "_How odd_ "

"Yeah, so ummm….why are you here?" asked Jack.

"I have no one to talk too, people avoid me." said Johnny in a sad tone "Sometimes I feel all alone, but I do get to go see Benjamin and Stephanie at time to time, I'm a god father you know to her kids."

"Maybe it's because you talk too much." Said Jack "But your ok in my book."

"Book….oooo info where is Book." Johnny's metal eyebrows shot up

"No, Johnny it's a figure of speech." said Jack

"Oh…oh right right…sorry." said five

"Uh…I'm going to get something to eat, can you keep an eye on my bike." As Jack shuts the garage doors in hoping he will leave and so he goes inside to get something to eat.

"Right, roger dodger…..I will keep all eyes on bike, treat her like a sexy woman. Be like Hulk Hogan and say "said Johnny as he mimicked Hulk Hogan's voice "Watcha gonna do when the largest arms in the world run while wild on you….Brother." he chuckle "Or maybe like Dirty Harry and say" he mimicked Clint Eastwoods voice "Go ahead punk make my day."

"Escuse me do you always take like that." said Arcee out of no where "No wonder you never shut up."

"Whaaaat?" startled Johnny Five as he looked around "Who said that….her voice, come voice."

Acree transformed into her robot mode and kneeled at Johnny Five, they both stared at eachother for a moment without a word in which it's compeltly awkward situation.

"Uh, hi I'm Johnny Five and nice hard ware." said the former nova robot

"Thank you, I'm arcee from the planet cyberton." Said Arcee "But please keep me a secret, you know hush hush."

"Right gotcha." Saulted Johnny Five "Mums the word….so uh welcome to our planet, what's your story."

"I was going to ask you the same thing, but ok sure." said Arcee with a smile

They both exchanged stories for a bit as the both of them have a lot to say until a question lingered in her mind.

"Johnny have you ever wanted to be human." Asked Acree "Or least wish to be human for one day."

"Yeah sometimes," shrugged the former Nova robot "But there is an old human saying, be careful what you wish for because you might just get it….oh I almost forgot I am going to call my old friend Benjamin, gotta go nice talking to you Arcee." Johnny Five rolls on out as he goes back to his place.

Arcee is alone as she transforms back into her vehicle mode, however for a brief moment she gazed upon the night sky and thought "_I wish to be human for one day" _nothing happened at first "_Ah, who am I kidding it's stupid to wish_."

Jack Darby came back in and found Arcee but no Johnny Five around.

"Let me guess he left huh." Said Jack

"Yeah he did." Responded Arcee

"Good….well I'm going to get some sleep, good night Arcee." said Jack as he is about to go to bed

"Good night Jack." Said Arcee as she watched him leave and closed her cybertronian eyes for the night, but of course she can be summoned for any mission her sensors will tell her when Prime will call her.

* * *

><p><strong>:Jasper, Nevada, Darby's place 0:8:30 am Saturday morning:<strong>

Jack Darby is sitting on the couch and is eating a bowl of cheerios, while watching Saturday morning cartoons. The roar of thunder can be heard in the back ground along with rain as he can see it outside from the window.

A cool breeze blows from the window as he is watching reruns. He found it to be a bore but at least there is something to do, suddenly his mother came in and walked right into front between him and the television. She is frowning and has her hands between her hips as if he did something wrong but he didn't do anything at all.

"All right Jack who is that girl sleeping on your motorcycle" said June

"What girl?" asked, Jack

"Is she your girlfriend, Jack?" Asked his mom

"Uh, she is a foreign exchange student named, Arcee Chromia from Canada" said Jack who thought of something quickly.

"I see and were you teaching her about American culture" asked June who narrowed her eyes at this

"Yup." nodded Jack

"Oh and Jack can I give you some motherly advice." said June.

"Use protection, because she is half naked under that blue clothing of hers." Said June "Now I will be back later, I've been called into work again, there's plenty of food in the fridge." She walked out as her son looked stunned at this and check his pocket as he still have a condom with him just in case.

He sighed deeply and went to the garage to discover that Arcee's holographic form is on but the motorcycle still there, that was confusing itself, then he shook the holograms shoulder and it felt real. He can hear breathing and a groan as if she had been sleeping all night, or snoring as if he wondered. Then she woke up and rubbed her helmet in which her holographic form has a helmet on but no face of some sorts. Then arcee stumbled out of her vehicle form as it remains stationary in a park position.

"Ouch…what I uh." said Arcee "Jack?" she looked up at him with her own eyes and glared back at her vehicle form in which it's right near her "By the all spark I'm human….but how?"

She can feel her own heartbeat.

She can breathe from something call lungs.

She wondered why there are bumps on her chest.

She has an odd sensation in her stomach like growling.

Also, something else between her legs, in which it wasn't there before

"Oh scrap I'm human" said Arcee in a normal voice as she stood up and is almost as tall as Jack and she took her helmet off and placed her hand on her face "Uh, Jack I need a mirror."

"Ok sure, but how." He went to go get mirror and brought it back "Here you go and I might say wow you look beautiful."

She looked in the mirror she discovered she has blue eyes and long blonde hair with pink highlights, her lips are red but not bleeding and her face seemed to be nice and smooth. She had to admit she looks human and felt her stomach still growling in which she figured this is a malfunction of some sort. Arcee turned to look at Jack as she felt an odd sensation in which she never felt before.

"I guess your hungry, I'll get you something to eat." said Jack as he went to go get some food "After this we are going to see Ratchet."

"Sure." nodded Arcee for she watched him leave and examined her self even more, then she decided to take her clothes off and she had to admit her human form is most appealing. She fiddled with the bumps on her chest and noticed an odd fur between her legs including several holes on including behind her as it felt to her incredibly strange. She shook her head at this and noticed her vehicle form still parked there. Then Jack came back and saw her completely naked, he seriously blushed and felt a stiffness between his legs.

"Uh, Arcee put some clothes on and here is some food." Jack is still blushing at this and sweating as well,

"Ok so how do you eat?" asked Arcee

Jack showed her how in which she quickly learned and so afterwards she felt another sensation as if to use something. Jack told her she had to use the bathroom, in which this is a new experience for her. So he told her what do in which he found it to embarrassing but she managed to learn fairly quickly as well.

Then Jack found some clothes that his mother wore as they are her right size. Jean shorts, blue shoes and a blue tank top with the words Bad girl written across, and she looked in the mirror and noticed Jack continued to stare back at her with a blush of red across her face.

"How, do I look." smiled Arcee in her human form

"Absolutely beautiful." said Jack

"Thanks let's go see Ratchet." Both of them get back in the garage and get on her vehicle form in which it seemed normal.

Jack took out his cell phone and called Ratchet "Ratchet I need a space bridge on the double."

"_What's wrong Jack?"_ asked Ratchet on the other line.

"It's Arcee, it's medical emergency" said Jack who lied.

"_All right opening the ground bridge now" _said Ratchet

All of sudden a small portal opened up with a combination of energy and colors, Jack starts up the bike that was Arcee and Arcee the human gets on by holding onto his waste. She felt a bump as well but didn't know what it is. Now they drive into the ground bridge portal and dematerialize within its boundaries.

* * *

><p><strong>:The Autobot base outside of Jasper, Nevada 0:9:00 am Saturday morning:<strong>

Two autobots stand there near the space bridge portal, one is tall with red and blue colors, his former name is Orion Pax until he became a Prime, he is the supreme commander of the Autobots and his name is Optimus Prime the last of the primes who can transform into Semi truck with a other assortments when needed. He has faced off against Megatron many times in the past. Right next to him is his chief medical officer and a very old friend who knows him well. His vehicle mode is an emergency vehicle like an ambulance or a van his name is Ratchet. They watch as Arcee's drive in with two humans to their surprise, Jack and the human Arcee they don't know of step out of Arcee's vehicle form. Ratchet's eyes widened at this while Optimus Prime stays neutral at this.

"Could you can to explain, Jack." Asked Ratchet "Is this some form of Joke."

"I wish it was but its not." Said Jack

"He's telling the truth." said Arcee in her human form in which it startled the other Autobots

"It would appear Arcee transformed in a human." Said Prime

"That's….not….possible." said Ratchet "but how."

Arcee when on to explain the situation that left the two autobots completely baffled but didn't surprise Jack one bit.

"I'll uh….run some testa." Said Ratchet who used a scanner to scan for energon but found none in her or her vehicle mode "By the all spark, I just don't understand how long you will be like this."

"We humans have a saying, be careful what you wish for because you might just get it." said Jack

"I only wished to be human for one day, at first I though wishing was stupid but now it's…uh interesting." Said Arcee

"It would appear by unknown means that your wish came true," said Prime "Other than that why don't you go learn about humanity, this will be a learning experience, enjoy your day."

"Thanks Optimus" smiled Arcee "I'll let Jack help me."

"Open the ground bridge so they can leave." said Prime.

Ratchet nodded and watched them leave afterwards wondering "_Ugh being an organic how weird is that…oh well back to work."_

* * *

><p><strong>:Jasper, Nevada right now: <strong>

Jack Darby and Arcee spent the day walking and driving around town looking at the sights, she found this day to be fun and she felt attracted to Jack. However later she'll have a talk with Jack's neighbor Johnny Five but for now she'll enjoy herself. Both her and Jack are sitting at a table enjoying something called a milk shake and a hamburger from an animal. It stopped raining as it is sunny out.

She can feel the warmth of the sun and the wind blow through her hair. An odd sensation she had to admit. A race car vehicle is heard in the background as a red haired boy stepped out of the vehicle. Jack frowned when he saw him is name is Vince the school bully.

Vince is wearing his usual clothing and walking out of the burger join is a love interest of Jack's he sees her and she sees him but he goes back to looking at Arcee in her human form. Her name Sierra and she is the head cheerleader in school.

She walked by Jack and his friend that she didn't know of but one thing is for sure she is completely jealous, no not at Jack but the mystery girl who looks more beautiful than her. She must be new in town but decided to ignore them for now. Vince walks up to the two and grinned a bit to torment Jack like always.

"Hey loser who's the girl." said Vince.

"A girl that can kick your butt into next Tuesday." Grinned Jack

"Pfft, she doesn't look so tough." said Vince who batted away the milk shake and place his hand on her shoulder with a hard grip.

"Big mistake kid." Arcee grabbed his arm and judo flipped him to the ground, then she got up and Vince got up to take a few swings at her. She ducked and landed several rights and left of her own to his stomach. Vince gasps in pain and suddenly Arcee does a round house kick to his face, knocking him hard to the ground.

Vince becomes very dizzy but regains his senses as the girl stands over him and places her shoe up his chest. Vince looked scared and everyone else watched as Vince got his butt kicked by a girl "Now get lost kid, unless you want me to kick your ass." Vince rolled to the right got up and ran to his car to take off in a hurry.

All the other teenagers cheered and laughed.

"People remember," said Jack as he got up and handed her his milk shake "Don't mess with Ninja Nancy." Arcee sipped it and both of them left afterwards in Arcee's vehicle mode as she kept on wondering if Jack is willing to do this sex mating ritual.

* * *

><p><strong>:The Darby Home, Jack's room, later that day:<strong>

Jack's room has many things a large bed, motorcycles with posted on the wall a picture of his mother and father on a small picture container. Along with that more objects of interest as both Jack and Arcee are in the room alone as his mother is still out at work. She felt nervous at first and so did he but before he came into the room he put on protection just in case.

He has learned about sex in sex ed class in school, he's seen porn on television and watched porn on the internet. But now he is facing a reality like any other his first sexual experience and he is well aware he is a virgin but knows what to do in this situation as he has been practicing with a inflatable woman that he keeps hidden away just in case.

You look nervous." Said Jack

"You too, shall we get this over with, before the day ends." Acree learned about sex fairly quickly from she understands all the positions, moves and styles from the books she has read during the day.

'Good idea." said Jack.

Slowly but surly Jack and Arcee in her human form slowly lock lips for a deep kiss in which both of them put their nervousness aside. During this time the both of them took their clothes off and are completely naked, their warm bodies collided with each other as Arcee felt a swirling of emotions of love…too bad once she is a robot she will never feel this way again in her other form. But it's only one night anyway.

This lasted for at least and hour or two as Jack and Arcee made love in multiple of positions and styles, of course she is penetrated by him in which he calls it a penis with protection. She found out what the bumps on her chest are breasts and the furry object between her legs is a pussy.

Outside a car pulled up and stepped out of the vehicle is June Darby Jack's mother, she sees the bike in the garage and walks in the house. She heard odd moaning noises coming from Jack's room along with unusual thumping noises.

She frowned and walked to his room as she peeked through the door and gasped at what she saw but didn't want to interrupt. She saw both of them covered in sweat, the girl the foreign exchange student is laying on the bed with her arms spread out and is moaning in which her legs are wrapped around his lower torso and her breasts are swaying in a rocking motion.

Her son Jack is moaning as well and she knows she has his protection on, his penis is inside her in which her sensation is pleasure as her body jerked at that but she got used to it. Then June's mother decided to leave them alone as she turned to walk away but not before seeing. Arcee get on top of Jack, placed his penis inside of her and bounced on top of him as her breasts are doing so as well both moan at this. While in the hallway June is walking to the kitchen to get something to eat and thinking to herself she needs a shower long one to. Jack and Arcee finished up as she lays right next to him completely naked and sweating

"That was great." said Arcee "I never knew being a human can be so much fun."

"Now you know." grinned Jack who lost his virginity on this night. "Good night Arcee" he kissed her

Arcee kissed him back "Good night Jack." They both fall asleep together.

* * *

><p><strong>:The Darby home, morning on Sunday: <strong>

Jack woke up and found him self alone in bed in which he knew Arcee will be back to her old self. So he got up and put on his clothes as he went to get breakfast. To find his mother eating breakfast as well but she didn't' say a word and so after breakfast he went to the garage to find Arcee's vehicle mode.

"Arcee." Said Jack "Can you transform."

To Arcee surprise she can and did for a moment "Morning Jack, uh I'm a robot again as you can see and yesterday was fun."

"Yeah it was and I'll never forget it." said Jack

"Nor will I." said Arcee as her cybernetic eyes glare down at Jack.

**:Knock, Knock:**

Jack opened the garage door to find Johnny Five standing there with an expressionless look on his face and Arcee transformed into her vehicle mode.

"Hey, Hey kiddies how did it go and yes…I know about robo bike." Said Johnny Five

Both said "Great." At the same time

"Ohhhh human mating ritual nice, very nice." said the former Nova robot " Remember you two be careful what you wish for because you might get it." his voice does the song I've got you under my skin while rolling away saying "We locals kick your ass, we locals kick your face we locals kick your balls too-" then all of a sudden a Taxi pulled up and it's his old friend Benjamin and pulled him by the metal shoulder.

"Johnny you know my wedding is soon, so get in the car." said Benjamin.

"But."

"Get in the car you don't want to be late." said the former nova robotics expert.

Johnny Five got into the car just barely and so does Benjamin, the man just shook his head and Johnny poked his head out by saying a line from Casablanca in the voice of Humphrey Bogart "If that plane leaves the ground and you're not with him, you'll regret it. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon and for the rest of your life." The large van taxi drives away.

This left Arcee and Jack staring at each other in blank expressions in which they are thinking _"He's crazy"_

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>


End file.
